


Soft Breeze, Raging Storm

by Haha_What_Was_That



Series: Gusts of Wind [1]
Category: The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: 10 OUTTA 10, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, Tagging as I go, actually no it gets very angsty, also koko best mom, archie beats up chen a couple times, here it it, ill put trigger warnings on chapters that need it, kinda angsty, lots of build up, lots of show elements crammed in here, lotsa bullying, love koko so much, shoutout to all the other people wanting morro content, some neglect too, this thing is gonna go so many chapters, wind gets so much focus in this, would definitely hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 13:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30056331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haha_What_Was_That/pseuds/Haha_What_Was_That
Summary: The legacy of Wind is passed down from generation to generation, growing stronger with each new holder. It reaches the hands of a funky kid with a bad attitude, what could go wrong? A story about Wind, a bunch of cool ninja kids, and finding your own family. Blood doesn't make family, it's the bond that holds us together.This story is my own AU, and is based around my OC. Come eat up some good Morro content y'all, and enjoy the show.
Relationships: Cole (Ninjago)/Original Character(s), Cole/Jay Walker, Lloyd Garmadon & Kai, Lloyd Garmadon & Koko Garmadon, Lloyd Garmadon & Misako, Lloyd Garmadon & Morro, Lloyd Garmadon/Original Character(s), Nya (Ninjago)/Original Character(s)
Series: Gusts of Wind [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2211150
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Soft Breeze, Raging Storm

**Author's Note:**

> a lot of content of oni stuff is in this au, so expect more of the oni/dragon stuff with wu, garmadon and lloyd  
> also some more oni stuff later, but i'm not gonna spoil the main story before we finish the prologue :)  
> (lots of the oni/dragon stuff is inspired by other works i've read, so if you notice themes, i'm not trying to steal other ideas i swear)

Long ago, in a time now forgotten, Ninjago was in peace. Two brothers stood together, the only sound to be heard being that of waves lapping gently over the shore.   
“Let us never forget this moment, my brother.” The comfortable silence between them broken by the elder, the last remaining rays of light illuminating him in a soft glow.   
“Yes. For who knows the next time we will be at each other's side.” spoke the younger, sadness touching his voice. They both knew this would end up changing their bond. Unfortunately, neither knew just how bad it would be.  
The venom of that snake had nestled deep within the dark haired brother. They knew well it would not be long before it corrupted him, leaving him unable to control his impulses. When they sought help, they were given no cure, only a sad tale of what would become of the one bitten. Already his skin had become dark, as he loses his hold on his glamour.

They were lifted from those thoughts by a ship sailing into view, previously blocked by the treeline of the forest beside them. At the ship's helm is a man dressed in the garb of a ninja, his sea sprayed hair blowing gently in the wind. The ship arrives at the docks, the man stepping to land, meeting the brothers.  
“Oliver, you arrive at last. We almost thought you had decided on other plans.”   
“Good evening Wu, Garmadon. I wouldn’t dream of other plans, you two are my best friends after all.” Oliver smiles, the wind that filled his sails following him, stray leaves dancing around his feet.   
“Ah, so you weren't with your new little ‘friend’? Or did you fall in the water on your way here?” Garmadon gestures to Oliver’s dripping gi, more wet than sea spray would usually make it. Oliver elbows the snickering brother light heartedly, with a “Oh, hush you.” Garmadon poked fun at Oliver’s poor attempts at keeping his relationship a secret every time they saw each other, much to Wu’s amusement at the two. But to give Oliver credit, they had yet to figure out much else about his partner other than the fact that they're probably a water elemental.   
After a moment of recovery from laughing, Garmadon asks “How is the Bounty fairing? Has it needed any repairs since you.. _received_ it from Captain Soto?”. It’s clear there is an implication in the way he says ‘recieved’, but Oliver acts as if it means nothing. “Ah, the Bounty. My joy. It’s doing wonderfully, though yes, I have had to make some minor repairs. Hopefully with me at the helm, the ship will last for years to come.”   
“She is a beautiful ship. If it lives as long as I do, I will be glad.” Wu and Oliver speak fondly of the ship, the apparently new Captain looking out at it, his smile going all the way to his eyes.   
After a moment of silence, Garmadon speaks. “My ailment..It continues to grow worse by the day. I hope I stick around long enough to see you transform that old ship. Who knows, maybe we could even sail together one day.”   
“I do hope we are able to find a cure soon. Perhaps the Serpentine may be of some help?” Though he didn't know exactly what was happening to Garmadon, there was a hopeful air in Oliver’s voice, the wind swirling delicately around the group of three. It was false hope, and he knew it well. But still, he continued to say it each visit. Always the optimist, even when he knows it to be untrue.

  
Years pass. Garmadon’s condition worsens, beyond what had been predicted. Oni in form, wicked horns on his head like a crown. Scales litter his body, his dragon blood showing face. No longer could he hold a glamour, not even for a few moments. Not a true Oni, but it would be impossible to tell the difference unless you knew of the original creatures. The Oni blood running through his veins, mixed with the venom of the Great Devourer made it impossible to suppress the destructive urges filling Garmadon’s mind, and it seems it even made his Oni appearance more pronounced. He looked more Oni than human, whereas Wu looked mostly human, his dragon traits much more pronounced than his brother. Even before the Devourer, the brothers squabbled, their blood uneven, Wu being mostly dragon, and Garmadon being mostly Oni. His element of Destruction just made it worse. Oliver will never forget the desperation in the lava red eyes of his friend, as he was refused help by his own brother. Wu’s dragon blood and instincts repel him from his brother, his instincts simply labelling him as a threat, and so he turned his brother away. He knew there was no way of helping him, of reversing the effects of the venom. Not even Mistaké’s strongest tea could help him. The desperation in Garmadon’s eyes turns to hate, or hurt, the wind master couldn't tell which it was, with the tears of fire Garmadon shed. Oliver pitied him, but knew he could do nothing. And so, nothing is what he did.

**Author's Note:**

> holy shit writing this took so long- mostly cuz i kept revamping it to go with new ideas i crammed in   
> ok wow also looking back at this, i didn't think it was this short,, but oh well, i'm still proud of it :)  
> big kudos to my friend zeeboomblebee123 for helping beta read this, it means the world :)))
> 
> also i have no idea when the next part will be posted, i've got the rough draft of prologue parts 2 and some of 3 written out, but they need major work


End file.
